1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fragrance-imparting compound and more particularly to a compound with a woody or amber odor, having an excellent residual odor property, and a perfume composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Background
Perfumes having a residual odor property among perfumes having a woody or amber odor are used as a base note in compounding perfumes and are important materials for determining odors as a frame of compound perfumes. However, most of these compounds including natural materials are fairly expensive, which places a large restriction on the use of the materials in inexpensive compound perfumes. Hence, it is quite important to develop inexpensive materials having a woody or amber fragrance and a residual odor property.
It has been reported that ortho- and paraalkylcyclohexanols, ortho- and paraalkylcyclohexanones, ortho- and paraalkylcyclohexyl acetates, and the like, which are derived from alkylphenols and are represented by the following formulas, ##STR3## wherein R is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, possess a woody odor. The compounds have been widely used as inexpensive materials, as disclosed in "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals", S. Arctander, Elizabeth (1969).